The fishing device of the invention is particularly adapted for fishing large bait fish in a generally horizontal position. Prior art devices such as the Swedish pike hook are intended to accomplish these results. However, the Swedish pike hook is completely rigid and in view of the angle between the loop where the fishline is connected and the hook, when a fish is caught, the fish can easily dislodge itself from the hook.